


The Little Match Levi

by chaLie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy Tale Style, Gen, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaLie/pseuds/chaLie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>賣火柴的小女孩改編version<br/>短篇完結。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Match Levi

　　在一個寒冷的聖誕夜，鉛灰色的天空像厚重的羽絨毯覆蓋席娜小鎮，但掩蓋不了鎮上溢滿的過節氣氛。各家門牆上或多或少都掛著翠綠鮮豔的聖誕紅和花俏的聖誕裝飾，鵝黃色的燈火溫暖每一戶的窗格。

　　「賣火柴、賣火柴哦！先生女士，請買一盒火柴好嗎？」

　　利威爾揣著一籃火柴盒，瘦小的身板套著破舊但乾淨的淺褐色衣褲，趿拉一雙過大的布鞋，強撐一天沒進食的胃在街上叫賣著。

　　然而今天是各家團圓的日子，人們早已買好聖誕禮物準備和家人團聚；即使是last minutie shopping，人們也是匆匆朝自己家裡前進，連餘光都不願施捨給路旁的利威爾。

　　隨著時間推移，路上的行人越來越少，利威爾仍舊沒賣出一根火柴。

　　潔白的的雪花從灰暗的空中降下，落在男孩參差的短髮上化成水，沒多久便結了一小片像枝頭上凝結的晶瑩霜花。

　　一輛馬車突然飛奔而來，雖然沒撞著，可是利威爾為了閃避爆衝的馬車，一沒注意弄丟了腳上唯一的一雙鞋。無可奈何下只好赤裸著腳走在街道上，冰冷的霜雪如刺般穿透利威爾的腳底板，凍入骨頭。

　　雪越下越大，又餓又累的利威爾忍不住蹲坐在一個牆腳的雪地上，極力搓揉幾乎快沒知覺的雙手，兩腳也因踩在刺骨的雪地上被凍得又紅又紫。

　　這時他想起手中的火柴，刷地在牆面一劃，一小撮火苗瞬間讓利威爾覺得像冬日的太陽般暖和。可惜沒一下子火柴就滅了，留下依然飢餓寒冷的身子和漆黑的火柴棍。

　　利威爾連忙擦起另一根火柴。溫暖的火光讓他想起曾經和樂溫馨的家。

　　每到這個時節，家中的火爐就會把劈下的木柴燒得劈哩啪啦響，然後年幼的利威爾會環著家裡養的獵犬脖子坐在壁爐前的大地毯上聽長輩們說著永遠聽不膩的聖誕故事。

　　沒等利威爾回味完以前的美好回憶，手中的火柴又熄了，面對一塊又冷又硬的紅磚牆以及一片漆黑的週遭。

　　於是他不斷擦著籃子裡的火柴，身旁散佈一根又一根用過的火柴棒。

 

　　「──親愛的男孩，」

 

　　當利威爾點燃最後一根火柴時，在橘紅色的火光後看到一頭比手上火焰更為璀璨溫暖的金髮，不過經過一天奔波些許瀏海散落額前；眼珠像他在書上看到描述海洋那般蔚藍，整個人彷彿要被溺斃在男人深邃的視線裡。

 

　　「我可以買根火柴點菸嗎？」

**Author's Note:**

> 現在要摸索的是tag啦......我真怕tag亂分雷到人TAT  
> 這篇重新看完後有點想寫後續XD


End file.
